Space Reunion Part Four
by Kid Lethal
Summary: Will this final chapter find the destruction of Lady Matrix, or the downfall and total annihilation of the Power Rangers.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the power rangers. _

**Note:** Enjoy this last installment of the Space Reunion series! 

### Space Reunion Four  
by: Kid Lethal

Last time we found Andros the Red Ranger at a standstill with Lady Matrix. Zhane had a close call with Matrix before he freed Karone and teleported back to the Megaship. Dark Element was in a heated battle with the remaining rangers. But now is the time for the final confrontation between Lady Matrix and the Red Ranger. 

"Okay, Lady Matrix it's just you and me now!" said Andros. 

" This is exactly what I wanted to happen," said Lady Matrix . " The final showdown between the supposed powerful Red Ranger and myself. 

" Let's do it," Andros said eagerly. 

Andros and Lady Matrix fought back and forth. Both of them landed well placed kicks and punches. As the tide started to turn in her favor, Lady Matrix used her most devastating attack, called the _optic blast._ When she hit Andros with her optic beam, he flew back and hit the ground which left him winded. 

"Allright, Matrix you've had your fun, but playtime's over." Andros said 

" Give me your best shot, poor excuse of a human." said Matrix 

" Battlizer online, flying power punch" 

As Andros hit Lady Matrix with the flying power punch, she fell down to one knee. The Red Ranger then knew he had a limited time before she got back to her feet. He had to deliver the final blow, so he pulled out his spiral saber and plunged it directly into the stomach of Lady Matrix. After he did that Matrix had some final words..... 

"You'll never escape this planet alive, you lousy son of a bitch!!" 

As a puzzled Andros looked on, Lady Matrix succumbed from the blows and died. At that time Andros' communicator went off and the others said that needed him immediately, so he teleported to them. Meanwhile Dark Element as he was fighting the other rangers sensed that something happened to Lady Matrix and he became enraged. Which was when Andros teleported in. 

" Red Ranger, you will pay for the sin you have just committed." said Dark Element. 

"You'll suffer the same fate as that damned witch," argued Andros. 

" How dare you, prepare to feel my wrath." said Dark Element. Dark Element **Super Size!!!**

As the Dark Element grew, the rangers knew it was time to bring out the heavy artillery. All the rangers said in unison, **MegaVoyager online!!!**

When the battle started, Dark Element had the rangers off balance with a blow from his flame staff. But the rangers retaliated with elbow strikes and high flying jump kick. Dark Element then used his Eternal Flame which knocked the rangers main power off-line. The ranges had to act quickly or it was the end of them, so they focused their remaining energy into MegaV3 missile mode which landed a direct hit and Dark Element instantly exploded. 

" Yes, we did it!!!" exclaimed Andros. 

After the destruction of Dark Element, the ground started to shake and come apart as if it was an earthquake. Andros then remembered what Lady Matrix had told him before she died, so he and the others blasted off in the MegaVoyager. As they were leaving the planet it exploded, leaving nothing but bits and pieces. 

"Is it really over?" asked TJ 

" Has to be there's nothing left of the planet," Zhane added. 

" Now let's go and see Karone!!" said Cassie. 

" Right," said the others. 

On the Megaship, Karone was starting to feel better. Zhane and Alpha helped out allot by changing her clothes and feeding her. As she was getting settled in, the others teleported aboard. 

"Karone!!," Andros said cheerfully. I'm so glad your back. 

" I'm sorry for what happened." said Karone. 

"It wasn't your fault, you were under Matrixs' control." said Andros while comforting his sister. 

"Right, you're not to blame." Ashley added. 

"It's okay, and besides Lady Matrix and Dark Element are destroyed." said Carlos. 

"Ayeyaiyai, rangers if I had the right circuits I'd be crying at this time" said an almost tearful Alpha. 

As that was said the rangers plus Alpha embraced and the coordinates were set for Earth. Andros, Zhane, and Karone want to see how it would be to live on earth and get used to the regular life. Also Andros couldn't leave Ashley again, and they wanted to forget that this all ever happened. But little did they know that Dark Element was not totally destroyed, but was floating in space saying this..... 

" Rangers, when I get myself back together, I will find a way to bring back Lady Matrix and you will then meet your destruction!!! **THE END?**   
  



End file.
